Christmas Cameo
by Viscountess Babbles-On
Summary: This is another prequel to 'In which they stare alot' it takes place after 'The staring starts'. anyway, read it or not. If you do, please review.


AN: This is basically another instalment from the "In which they stare a lot" universe. I can't be bothered writing anything else. Enjoy, or not.  
  
Christmas Cameo  
  
  
  
Clouds, heavy and gray with snow, hung low over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every now and then a stray flake would float down on the icy breeze. The Forbidden Forest was denuded of its foliage, apart for the occasional evergreen. The sun was only a faintly glowing ball behind a thick layer of cloud and the lake was a cold and dismal gray.  
  
Yet, despite all this, the castle rang with laughter, chattering voices and strains of music. The windows glowed warmly and greenery graced the many doors. The main entrance opened and from within the Great Hall slipped cloaked and muffled shapes of all sizes.  
  
It was the first day of the Christmas vacation and the students were preparing to return home for the season. The first of the horseless carriages pulled up to the bottom of the steps, and a group to students piled in. Once they were settled, the carriage pulled away, only to be replaced by another.  
  
Slowly, the chaos melted away and the students departed. Eventually, no more carriages pulled up to the entrance, and the few figures that remained were hurrying back into the warmth of the Entrance Hall, already planning what they would do now that most of their classmates had gone home for the holidays.  
  
One lone figure remained in the cold, dusted by snowflakes as they fell thicker and faster.  
  
Harry Potter was watching the last horseless carriage move down the drive, carrying his two best friends to the train. Just before it passed through the gates, a mittened hand protruded from the window and waved in Harry's general direction. Harry lifted a hand and waved back, even though he knew they wouldn't see. The carriage passed out of sight.  
  
Harry let his hand drop back to his side and smiled. Usually, the prospect of spending the Christmas without his friends never appealed to Harry. In the past, every time they had returned home to their families and Harry was left alone, all he had done was mope around the castle. But this year, while he'd still miss waking up to Ron yelling at him to open his presents and Hermione telling them not to gorge themselves on sweets, Harry couldn't help being a little glad they were gone. It meant he wouldn't have to go sneaking behind their backs. Although, it was a pity that his half-cousin Draco, wasn't remaining. *He*, at least, already knew.  
  
Harry sighed then sneezed violently. Deciding that he should probably go inside and get warm before he caught a cold, he turned and hurried up the stairs. Once back in the warmth of the halls, Harry loosened his scarf and opened his outdoor robes. He was just passing a little used dungeon hallway when a pair of long arms enveloped him and he was dragged sideways. He sneezed again.  
  
The arms tightened about him and the chest he was pressed against rumbled, 'Mr Potter, if I become ill from contact with you, you may hold yourself responsible for all the punishment I dispense for the better part of next term.'  
  
Harry blinked somewhat woozily up at the man holding him. He sniffed and held back another sneeze, 'Why?'  
  
Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, glanced out into the main hallway where the suits of armour were merrily singing Christmas carols in chorus with passing students. He shifted Harry to his side and turned them both down the hall, hurrying away from casual eyes, 'I don't do ill at all well. Colds linger with me for months and a 'flu would more likely than not turn into pneumonia.'  
  
Harry looped an arm about the taller man's waist and tried to match his strides. He coyly eyed his companion from beneath his lashes, 'Does that mean you're more likely to give the Slytherins detentions, too?'  
  
Finally satisfied that no one was likely to stumble upon them this deep in the back halls of the dungeons, Severus stopped. He looked down at Harry; 'I'm more likely to take points from Gryffindor.'  
  
Harry shrugged and pressed himself against Severus's side, 'It'd be worth it to see the Slytherins in trouble,' Harry leered lasciviously up at Severus, 'I wouldn't even mind if you had to give me detentions as well.'  
  
Severus blinked down at the young man pressed suggestively to him. A detention had been what had precipitated this relationship in the first place. He rolled his eyes and Harry grinned. Severus lifted one hand and brushed back a strand of the unruly black hair that was hanging in Harry's face. He lowered his face until his lips hovered barely an inch from Harry's own. He felt the younger wizard shiver as his warm breath ghosted over his mouth.  
  
Severus lowered his voice to a deliberately husky whisper, 'If I were to become ill,' he paused and wrapped his free arm about Harry's waist, pulling the young man closer to him. Harry shivered against him again and moaned lightly. Severus licked his lips and Harry eagerly echoed the gesture.  
  
'If I were to become ill,' Severus repeated, 'I couldn't kiss you for fear of passing it on to you.'  
  
Severus abruptly released Harry's waist and leant back, leaving the Gryffindor bereft and kissless. Harry moaned and pushed himself up on his toes; trying to steal the kiss that Severus had just denied him. Severus brought up a hand and softly pressed it against Harry's lips, pushing him down again.  
  
Harry pouted, 'Fine. I'll go and get a Pepper-Up potion from Madam Pomfery then.'  
  
Severus smirked, 'A fine idea.'  
  
Harry made no move to release his hold on Severus's waist, his eyes steadfast on the potion master's face. Severus sighed, 'Why are you still here?'  
  
Now Harry smirked, 'I'm not going anywhere until you kiss me.'  
  
Not at all loath to acquiesce to Harry's demand, Severus allowed him to capture his lips this time. The kiss was chaste up until the moment Harry's mouth opened slightly and his tongue darted out to trace a hot path along Severus's lips. Severus moaned involuntarily and his arms came up, wrapping about Harry's waist and crushing him against his chest. Harry's arms snuck around Severus's neck and his warm, lithe tongue was quick to accept the invitation as Severus's lips parted. When Harry withdrew his tongue into his own mouth, Severus followed. He moaned and felt an answering moan tremble in Harry's chest. The younger man tasted like hot chocolate.  
  
Eventually, the need for air parted the couple.  
  
Harry promptly sneezed.  
  
Severus flinched and Harry darted him an apologetic smile. Severus's expression didn't soften.  
  
'Madam Pomfery. Now.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry quickly decided that it was fortunate that the only other Gryffindors to remain at Hogwarts over Christmas were a pair of first year girls. They were both totally in awe of him and acted much like Ginny Weasley had when she had first meet him: every time he entered a room, they quickly vacated it. Normally, this sort of behaviour annoyed Harry - he didn't like being treated any differently to everybody else - but it suited his purposes perfectly these holidays. He could come and go without anyone questioning him, and there was no one to notice if his bed had been slept in or not. Unfortunately, it was more often slept in than not; Severus very rarely let Harry stay the entire night.  
  
Christmas Eve was no exception. On the contrary, Severus had convinced Harry to leave earlier than usual. Harry spent the evening sulking before the common room fire. He had wanted to wake up in his lover's arms on Christmas morning. He had wanted to kiss the man awake and watch his face while he opened Harry's present........  
  
Harry pouted.  
  
At length, he left the dancing light of the fire and made his way up to bed. If he couldn't be curled up before such a fire with Severus, he might as well go to sleep. Everybody knew that time passed faster when you were asleep, and that simply meant he could be back with his lover that much sooner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Without an excited Ron to wake him on Christmas morning, Harry luxuriated in the warmth of his bed until as late as nine o'clock. He knew it was late, and he knew he should get up, but it was Christmas morning and he could hear carols playing in the distant halls and some kind house-elf had left a mug of steaming hot chocolate on his bedside table. Harry snuggled deeper beneath his covers and ignored the ticking of the clock.  
  
He was finally induced to move by a tapping at the window. Reluctantly, Harry threw back the covers and scurried over the cold floor to the window. Hedwig was peering through the frosted glass at him. He slipped the catch and ushered his owl in as quickly as possible. The snowy owl flapped to Harry's bed and stuck her leg out, demanding that he relieve her of her burden.  
  
As Harry untied the bulky package, he read the tag. His name was scrawled across the parchment in the untidy hand Harry recognised as Hagrid's. He added the package to the pile that sat on his trunk at the end of his bed. He petted Hedwig and rewarded her with an owl treat from his bedside drawer.  
  
Exercising unusual restraint, Harry rose and dressed before turning to his presents. He opened Hagrid's first, as that was on the top. The half-giant had given him a guidebook to the Forbidden Forest and its creatures. After admiring it for a short while, Harry moved onto his other presents.  
  
Hermione had sent him a journal with pages dedicated to messages from his friends. From Ron he received the standard assortment of sweets, and a practice snitch.  
  
The present from Remus and Sirius contained only a key and a photo of a motorcycle. When he flipped the photo over, there was a message on the reverse. It said simply: "It's yours when you come and visit us." Harry grinned maniacally. He'd always envied his godfather his flying motorcycle.  
  
After going over the photo in minute detail, Harry finally put it aside to move on to the next present. It was from the Weasleys. Molly Weasley had sent him her usual cake and mince pies, and knitted him a pullover. Harry set the cake and pies aside and lifted up the woollen article. He stared at it in consternation. It wasn't a pullover, it was a scarf. And it was stripped in gryffindor red, slytherin green and white.  
  
Harry scrambled for the note that had accompanied it:  
  
"Dear Harry -  
  
We thought you might be needing a scarf instead of a pullover this year. I do hope you like the Christmas colours I chose.  
  
- Love, the Weasleys."  
  
Harry grinned. It was perfect. Molly Weasley had unwittingly provided Harry with a way to wear the colours of his lover's house openly. He wrapped the scarf proudly about his neck.  
  
Now there was only one present left. It was a box perhaps half the size of Harry's fist, wrapped in gold paper, tied with a silver ribbon, and bearing no tag. Harry supposed - hoped - that it was from Severus.  
  
He untied the silver silk ribbon and placed it safely in his drawer, wanting to keep it as a memento. He folded back the paper, careful not to rip it, even knowing that the house-elves would likely recycle it anyway. The box was made of ornately carved teak. Harry examined it closely, but couldn't quite decide what the carvings depicted. All he knew was that it left him with the impression of hidden creatures. He shrugged and flipped open the lid.  
  
A scrap of parchment slipped out and floated to the bed. Harry ignored it for the time being. He was gaping at the box's contents. The inside of the little box was lined with slytherin green silk and lying in the middle of the box, on a little golden pillow, was a ring.  
  
Harry lifted the ring out reverently. It was gold; too heavy to be anything but a man's ring but not chunky in an over-blown way. In the centre of the ring, in a simple setting, sat a sapphire as big as the nail on Harry's index finger. The stone was perfect and unflawed, a deep, almost midnight blue. Harry tilted the ring and only then noticed the carving. Into the reverse of the stone had been cut a cameo of the Slytherin snake. Harry realised that when the ring was worn, it would be hard to see the snake. It was a truly beautiful, understated piece.  
  
Eventually, Harry recalled the note that had come with it. He set the ring back into its box and placed the box in his lap. He fished for the parchment. It was folded in half and on the outside, in Severus's neat, precise script was Harry's name. He unfolded the parchment.  
  
"Love -  
  
This evening, I will have a question to ask you. Bring the ring with you when you come.  
  
- S."  
  
Harry gaped at the note.  
  
Severus couldn't possibly mean what he thought he did.  
  
Harry read the note again. He picked up the ring and cradled it in his palm. He read the note a third time.  
  
Could he?  
  
Harry glanced at the clock. It was only a quarter past ten. He wasn't meant to visit Severus until five that evening. Harry looked at the ring and the note again. He decided he couldn't wait that long to find out what Severus meant.  
  
Harry jumped up and the teak box fell to his bed. He stuffed the note into a pocket and shoved the ring onto the first finger it fit.  
  
  
  
Harry wasn't particularly cautious about not being seen as he raced himself to the dungeons. He did, however, retain enough sense to check that he was alone in the hall before he pounded on Severus's door.  
  
More impatient than usual, Harry waited a beat then pounded on the door again. When that produced no immediate results, Harry resorted to the password Severus had given him on the proviso that it only be used in emergencies.  
  
The door opened and Harry slammed through it. Severus stood not three feet from him, his hand outstretched to the doorknob. Harry flung himself at the older man, throwing his arms about his neck.  
  
'Ask me now!' he cried by way of greeting.  
  
When Severus didn't reply - indeed, held himself rigid in Harry's embrace - Harry drew back, confused, 'Sev?'  
  
Severus held himself stiffly away from Harry and said in a blank tone, 'Mr Potter, kindly detach yourself from me.'  
  
Shocked, Harry released his lover's neck and stepped back, 'Severus, what's wrong?'  
  
'Go away, Mr Potter,' Severus said in the same blank tone. His eyes darted to the right, 'Come back later if you must.'  
  
'Oh, don't send him away on my account, Severus.'  
  
Harry jumped. He spun on his heel and backed in to Severus. The older wizard stiffened, but didn't step away.  
  
Professor Dumbledore emerged from the wings of a chair by the hearth. The old man smiled cheerfully and stood, 'I was just about to take my leave anyway.'  
  
Harry stared aghast at his headmaster as the implications sunk in. No wonder Severus had been so standoffish. And here Harry had just waltzed in, threw himself on the man and practically announced they were in a relationship. He could feel the blood leaving his cheeks; he had probably just cost his lover his job.  
  
But Dumbledore made no comment on Harry's actions. He strode over to the pair and extended a hand to Harry. Harry, still in shock, automatically took it in his own right hand. Dumbledore used it to pull Harry into a one armed hug, 'Merry Christmas, my dear boy.'  
  
Harry stuttered a response, thoroughly confused. Surely Dumbledore had seen and heard enough to make him suspicious. And yet he wasn't saying anything. Why?  
  
The headmaster released him and he stumbled back into Severus. Severus instinctively placed a steadying hand at the small of Harry's back. Neither one of the couple were truly aware of the gesture. Dumbledore, however, was. His eyes twinkled as they rested briefly on the pair, but again he made no comment. Instead, he tilted Harry's hand as it was clasped in his own.  
  
'A new ring, Harry?'  
  
At his back, Harry felt Severus flinch. He tried to tug his hand away, but the headmaster held on with a deceptively tight grip.  
  
'Tell me, does it have any special significance?'  
  
'It was a present,' Harry mumbled and felt Severus flinch again.  
  
'Ah!' said Dumbledore, and cast the pair an entirely too savvy look. He peered carefully at the ring; 'It bears a remarkable resemblance to the Snape Family engagement ring.'  
  
Severus stiffened yet further and Harry's eyes widened. He fought the urge to look at his lover. He *had* been right!  
  
Feigning ignorance of the younger wizards' reactions, the headmaster continued, 'Right down to the cameo snake.'  
  
When neither Harry nor Severus spoke, Dumbledore looked up, that twinkle in his eyes. He raised his eyebrows at the silent pair and dropped Harry's hand, 'Might I ask who gave it you?'  
  
'Headmaster, I -' Harry stammered, 'It's not what you think -!'  
  
'It's no use Harry,' Severus murmured, resigned, 'I'm sure this is exactly what he thinks -'  
  
'Oh, I do hope so.'  
  
'- Headmaster, I'll tender my resignation, but I don't want........ Harry........' Severus trailed off and gaped at the old wizard in much the same fashion as his lover was, 'What did you say?'  
  
Dumbledore put on his brightest smile, 'As I'm sure you both already know, there's nothing in the school's charter prohibiting a teacher-student relationship -'  
  
Harry realised his bottom jaw was sitting somewhere just above his breastbone and closed his mouth. This was not exactly the manner in which he had envisioned Dumbledore finding out...... nor the reaction. Severus seemed similarly perplexed by the headmaster's response.  
  
'But this is Harry *Potter*,' Severus exclaimed, almost indignantly.  
  
'- And I for one approve whole-heartedly,' concluded Dumbledore.  
  
'You........ do,' said Severus somewhat lamely, and the hand that had rested at Harry's back slipped around to cradle Harry's hip.  
  
'Oh, I wouldn't if this were just a casual fling,' Dumbledore assured the pair.  
  
'It's not!' Harry declared hotly, and felt Severus's arm tighten about him minutely.  
  
Dumbledore took his time in replying. His eyes danced over the dark-haired couple before him, taking in the protective placement of Severus's hand and the trusting stance Harry took against the older man's chest.  
  
'Oh I know,' said Dumbledore in a most satisfied tone. And then he winked and cast a sly eye at the ring that graced Harry's right hand, 'and it would seem Severus has every intention of making it more........ official.'  
  
Harry blushed, Severus stiffened and Dumbledore's smile widened, 'And now my dear boys, I think I shall leave you two alone.'  
  
The old wizard took himself off in the direction of the door, pausing at the threshold to look back once more, 'Once again, Merry Christmas to you both.'  
  
He smiled at Severus, winked at Harry and sailed happily down the hallway, allowing the door to swing shut behind him. More than a little stunned, Severus and Harry stared after him. The Potions Master's brows lowered in a scowl.  
  
Harry blinked. He looked up at the man who still held him.  
  
'An engagement ring?' he said, trying to keep the note of hope from his voice.  
  
Severus didn't seem to hear him. Still looking at the door, he muttered, 'This is *not* the way I planned it.'  
  
Harry thought that perhaps Severus *had* heard him after all. He decided to repeat himself anyway.  
  
'The Snape *Family* engagement ring?' he asked, allowing the note of hope to ring a little brighter this time.  
  
Severus tore his scowl from the impassive door and looked into Harry's hopefully expectant expression. The black eyes widened slightly and he blinked, but didn't say anything. Harry deliberately widened his own eyes. Severus looked away, his eyes settling on the door again.  
  
'I thought I told you that that password was only to be used in the case of an emergency,' he said.  
  
Harry's green eyes narrowed shrewdly, 'You're avoiding the subject.'  
  
Refusing to look at him, Severus replied, 'So are you.'  
  
Harry turned to face the older man. He lifted a hand to the pale cheek and turned Severus's face to him. He didn't say anything, just looked his lover in the eye. Their gazes locked stubbornly for a long moment.  
  
'What were you going to ask me, Sev?'  
  
Severus sighed.  
  
'Mr Potter, you are intelligent enough to figure that out on your own. Especially after Dumbledore's little........ charade.'  
  
Harry waited.  
  
The black eyes rolled, 'If you are waiting for mad declarations and flowery speeches, I'm afraid you wait in vain, Harry.'  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and waited.  
  
'I don't know what you're waiting for,' Severus grouched.  
  
Harry hid a grin. Severus always became surly when he was embarrassed, and, although Harry would never wound his lover's dignity by admitting such, he found it adorable. That didn't mean he didn't want Severus to say it though.  
  
'I'm waiting for you to ask me,' he hinted broadly.  
  
Severus scowled at him and Harry glared back, furiously repressing the desire to........ to........ he wasn't sure what, but he knew it would involve a lot of energy. Severus smirked as though he read Harry's feelings.  
  
The Potions Master picked up Harry's right hand and slipped the ring from his finger. Harry stared at him, confused and just a little apprehensive. A small smile touched the edges of Severus's lips and he took Harry's left hand in his own two elegant ones.  
  
He balanced the Snape Family engagement ring at the end of Harry's left ring finger where it fluttered on his palm and looked up to meet Harry's vivid green eyes. The smile softened.  
  
'Harry James Potter,' he murmured formally, and the younger wizard shivered as the black velvet of his voice caressed his senses, 'Would you do me the honour of giving me your hand in marriage?'  
  
Harry had never felt this incredible explosion of tenderness and hope and giddy joy before, not even the first time Severus had told him that he loved him. It was the single most overwhelming and all encompassing feeling the young wizard had ever experienced. His throat clogged and his eyes immediately misted and he stuttered out the first thing that came to his lips.  
  
'There........ That wasn't so hard, was it?'  
  
The black eyes that still held his captive blinked.  
  
'Harry........' Severus growled.  
  
'Yes!' Harry shouted not carrying who might overhear, 'Merlin, yes!'  
  
Harry plunged his free hand into the hair at the nape of Severus's neck and pulled the taller man down to meet his widely smiling lips. He felt Severus slip the ring onto his finger and entwine their fingers, bringing their clasped hands to rest between their chests. The older man wrapped his own left arm about Harry's waist and dragged him possessively close.  
  
They were both smiling too broadly for the kiss to be deep, but it was the most heartfelt, tender kiss they had ever shared, laced with the salty- sweet taste of Harry's few tears of joy. When the need for breath parted them, Severus stepped back, keeping his hold on Harry's newly be-ringed hand. Severus stepped back again and drew Harry after him.  
  
Harry's eyes shone up at his new fiance. He couldn't believe he was actually engaged to this man, that they would be together now for the rest of their lives. He would gladly follow where this man led. Especially if, as it was now, it was to the bedroom. Harry quick-stepped after the older wizard and captured Severus's lips again. Never breaking the sweet contact, the pair slowly shuffled their way to Severus's bedchamber.  
  
When they parted once more, they were standing at the foot of the bed. Severus cradled Harry's hips against him and Harry's hands rested on Severus's chest. Harry smiled happily up into Severus's face and leant in to kiss the hollow of his fiance's throat. Severus moaned and pulled Harry closer. He ran his hands up Harry's back.  
  
'I like your new scarf, by the way,' he said as he unwound it from his young love's neck and discarded it on the floor.  
  
  
  
Finis.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So was it worth posting? Was it worth reading? 


End file.
